


Little Boy Pink

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gazes up at Daddy coyly from below his dark lashes, on his knees before him, naked apart from the pair of tiny latex knickers he knows’re Daddy’s favourite.  They’re a delicate shade of pale pink, trimmed with pink latex ruffles, skin-tight and leaving nothing at all to the imagination.  Daddy likes them because they squish Jimmy’s cock and balls back between his legs, stopping his little thing from getting all hard and sticky and Jimmy from being a dirty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy Pink

Jim gazes up at Daddy coyly from below his dark lashes, on his knees before him, naked apart from the pair of tiny latex knickers he knows’re Daddy’s favourite. They’re a delicate shade of pale pink, trimmed with pink latex ruffles, skin-tight and leaving nothing at all to the imagination. Daddy likes them because they squish Jimmy’s cock and balls back between his legs, stopping his little thing from getting all hard and sticky and Jimmy from being a dirty boy.

Jimmy’s only allowed to get hard and sticky when Daddy says so, and Daddy doesn’t let him very much because Daddy says that’s what only dirty boys do. Dirty boys who try to touch themselves and think about naughty, dirty things. Only Daddies are supposed to do the naughty, dirty things because they're _grown-up_ things.

So Daddy won’t let Jimmy be a dirty boy like that. Jimmy has to be a good boy, and lick and suck Daddy’s cock nice and hard, just the way Daddy likes it. If Jimmy’s really well-behaved and tries his very best Daddy may even give him a special treat, and let him lick up all the creamy sticky stuff that comes out of Daddy’s cock, when Jimmy's being a particularly good little boy for Daddy.

Daddy also likes Jimmy’s tight pink panties because they hold Jimmy’s special toys inside him. Daddy’s bought all sorts of toys for Jimmy; some are long and squidgy and make Jimmy feel like he needs to go to the toilet when Daddy puts them up inside him, and some are thick and hard and make Jimmy’s bottom feel all sore and stretched when Daddy lets him take them out at last.

And Jimmy doesn’t like to think about the bad toys that Daddy uses to punish him when he's a naughty boy. The big black one with the knobbles all over it that sometimes makes Jimmy’s bottom bleed, or the thick red one that Daddy covers in hot sauce which hurts so much it makes Jimmy cry until his eyes are sore and his throat hurts.

Now Jimmy is sucking Daddy’s cock, just the tip at first, making sure he licks up all the wet stuff that comes out of Daddy’s slit when Daddy gets hard, before sliding his lips down lower until his nose is nearly buried in the hair on Daddy’s tummy. Jimmy’s dark hair is wet with sweat, curling softly and framing his delicate, pale face. Daddy likes it when Jimmy's hair goes all curly. Daddy calls Jimmy his "little angel" then, and Jimmy knows Daddy'll give him a treat.

Jimmy's wrists are bound together tightly behind his back with the soft, pale pink leather cuffs Daddy keeps specially for him. Daddy says he only uses them for Jimmy’s own good, so Jimmy doesn’t try to pull away when Daddy needs to use his mouth, and Jimmy isn't tempted to be a bad boy and try to touch himself when Daddy’s not looking. 

Daddy draws his fingers through Jimmy’s short black hair, stroking at first but then twisting slightly and making Jimmy’s eyes prickle with little tears of pain. 

"Such a good, slutty little boy for Daddy, aren't you Jimmy? Daddy's little angel."

Jim squirms at Daddy’s praise, rubbing his thighs together, his cock twitching in its tight latex prison, trying desperately to swell with excitement and arousal. 

"Daddy's bestest, goodest little boy."

Daddy’s hand tugs harder at Jimmy’s hair, pulling him up off of his cock with a wet sound and guiding him on to his lap. Daddy’s thighs are strong and muscular and Jimmy has to spread his legs wide apart to be able to sit across them without sliding off.

Jimmy can feel Daddy's cock against his tummy, hard and hot and insistent. Daddy smiles at Jimmy, bending forwards so that their lips are touching and Jimmy opens wide, knowing that Daddy likes it when he can put his tongue in Jimmy's mouth. It feels wet and tough and a bit like when Daddy cooks Jimmy his favourite steak and chips for supper (the steak bit) and it's a bit hard to breathe when Daddy pushes in really deep and sucks on Jimmy's tongue, but at least it's easier to breathe with Daddy's tongue in his mouth than Daddy's cock.

Jimmy squirms in Daddy's lap and Daddy opens his legs wider and Jimmy whimpers against Daddy's tongue because he has to spread his legs even more and that's made the toy in his bottom move and press up inside him in a way that makes Jimmy want to rub his trapped cock hard against Daddy's thigh but Daddy will be cross if he does that.

But then Daddy's fingers are pressing against his hole through the latex knickers and jiggling the end of the toy in his bottom and making Jimmy pant and squirm and moan and suddenly Daddy says, "Let's take that little toy out of your bottom, Jimmy, and Daddy'll put his big cock in there instead. Would you like that, angel?"

Jimmy's proud and pleased then and his cheeks go all hot and pink and he can only quietly squeak out, "Oh, yes _please_ Daddy."

Daddy's so big and strong, just lifting Jimmy up like he weighs nothing and sliding his latex knickers down, pulling the toy out of Jimmy's bottom and putting Jimmy down gently on the sofa. Jimmy's cock is sore from being so squished but it's still got really hard now and Jimmy can see it standing up between his legs, looking red and swollen and nearly as big as Daddy's.

"Come on now, angel, up on your knees for Daddy."

Jimmy wiggles up and it's hard when his wrists are still cuffed together behind his back, but he spreads his legs wide and he knows Daddy is so proud of him when he says, "Where's cuddlytiger, Jimmy? Shall I untie your hands and you can get him?"

Jimmy nods very hard, breathing, "Yes please Daddy," and Daddy uncuffs him and he knows exactly where cuddlytiger is, on the floor by the rug. Jimmy loves cuddlytiger, who's all stripy just like a real tiger and soft and snuggly, and Jimmy really likes it when Daddy lets cuddlytiger join in their games.

"Good boy, Jimmy." 

Daddy pulls Jimmy's hips up so his bottom is in the air and slides his cock right into Jimmy's slick, stretched hole, sinking into him balls deep on the first thrust. Daddy's hair feels all tickly against Jimmy's bare bottom and his cock is much bigger than the toy and Jimmy squeals and whimpers a little bit because it hurts. 

"Good boy, Jimmy," Daddy says, pulling out til the head of his cock is stretching Jimmy's hole and making Jimmy whimper, before thrusting slowly back into him. Jimmy mewls, sinking forward on to his forearms, his cock rubbing on cuddlytiger and spreading sticky precome across his soft fur.

Daddy puts his hand down hard on the small of Jimmy's back and holds him down and says, "Come on Jimmy. I know you can take it all, you little slut. You love being filled up with Daddy's cock cos that's what your tight little hole was made for, wasn't it? What _you_ were made for. To sit on Daddy's big thick cock and take it like the dirty little cockslut whore you are."

Jimmy begins to sniffle when Daddy leans down over him and curls his fist in his hair and begins to thrust, really hard, into Jimmy's hole. It hurts, and if cuddlytiger wasn't there under Jimmy's tummy Jimmy'd be squished face down into the sofa and it would be hard to breathe.

But because Jimmy's lying on cuddlytiger his whole tummy and chest are off of the sofa and he can breathe and Daddy's cock in his bottom is starting to feel really good, and Jimmy can't help himself and he starts whimpering again, "Daddy, please fuck me Daddy. I am a good boy, Daddy, I can take all your big cock and it feels _so good_ Daddy. Daddy, _please_."

And then Daddy's breathing really fast, panting against the back of Jimmy's neck, and he is reaming Jimmy's hole so hard that Jimmy and cuddlytiger are bouncing against the sofa, and Daddy's saying in Jimmy's ear, "Don't you dare come, you little cunt. You come before me and I'll fucking flay the skin off your fucking arse. You fucking squeeze round me, cuntslut. Make Daddy come, make Daddy come..."

Jimmy squeezes down with his bottom as hard as he can; he knows Daddy always comes before he is allowed to. He must make sure Daddy comes before he does or Daddy will hurt him.

But then Daddy is squishing him even more and his hips are going all juddery and Daddy shouts and then he feels Daddy's hot come shooting deep into his bottom, and it feels a bit yucky and squelchy but Jimmy's used to that.

And then Daddy's telling him what a good little angel boy he is, and he can fuck cuddlytiger and come and Jimmy's rubbing his cock so hard against the soft fur and Daddy's come is trickling out of his bottom and down his thighs and he knows what a dirty little slut he is but how good that makes him feel cos Daddy loves him and then he's coming, coming hard all over cuddlytiger's fur and he's crying again cos he's so happy that he's such a good, good little boy. 

~~~

"Jesus Christ Jim, you are a total fucking pervert."

"No more than you are, _Daddy_. You got off on it too, like you always fucking do, Sebastian."

"OK, _angel_ , Daddy's cock needs cleaning and so does cuddlytiger. _Tongue_ , fuckslut, and then I might deign to fuck you again."

~~~

And, of course, "Daddy" does.


End file.
